Blast from the past
by hinalover26
Summary: Hinata has a horrible life and all the people she cares about are gone now.What happens when she leaves but comes back a whole new person. heartbreak,akatsuki and cheating boyfriends. sucky summary better story
1. Chapter 1

Running. Running was the only thing she knew how to do at the moment, her mind wouldnt let her think, she couldnt even make words in her head except. '_why?how __could I be so stupid not to know ?I loved you,what went wrong' _she thought sadly tears like a waterfall down her face. She looked ahead to the doors near the front of theschool '_almost there' _until she crashed into something hard and before she could fall a hand snaked its way around her waist. "Hinata! hinata look at me whats wrong?hinata

look at me"screamed her best friend. Hinata looked up to meet those same eyes that she now dispised, the eyes she now hated, those stupid light auburn eyes that makeyou melt with every time you look in them. She tried to make a run for the door but the hand once around her waist was now holding a strong firm grip on her wrist."l-let m-m-me g-g-go n-now!" she yelled at him trying to sound assertive. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug while stroking her short hime styled hair."you can tell me...we tell each

other everything hina" he said in such a soft voice it hurt, it reminded her so much of _him_."k-karou h-h-hikarou ch-cheated o-o-on m-me" she said breaking into another fit of sobs clutching onto his shirt for dear life, staining it with her tears. Karou looked at her with wide eyes and pulled back abrutaly."your lying" he stated through his clenched teeth. "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT HE LOVED YOU! HES ONLY DEVOTED HIMSELF TO YOU AND ONLY YOU! I BET YOU WERE THE ONE CHEATING ON HIM WERENT YOU?" hinata was stunned so much she took a step back frightened of him truly for the first time. "SEE YOUR SPEECHLESS!YOUR JUST ANOTHER COMMON CLASS WHORE ARENT YOU!" he yelled at her taking an advance toward her to which she just kept backing up. Karou had a sinister smile on his face just he approached her. He turned to her and whispered in her ear something that could only make her hate herself more."i never even liked you anyways whore". She went to run but he still held her in place and slapped her right across the face. Hinata fell to the ground holding her red and now swollen cheek. Then something seemed to click inside karous brain

"h-hinata" he whispered completely and utterly disgusted with himself this was hinata not some other girl he didnt know this was his best friend, he didnt know what took over him. He just couldnt believe his brother would do something like this, He never ever imagined he would stoop to this level of determination to stand up for his brother."hinata im so sorry you gotta believe me" he pleaded taking another step closer. She scrambled backward and finally stood up. " dont w-worry h-h-hitachin-s-san i-its n-n-ot l-like i-i-im n-not u-u-u-used t-to it" she said sadly. He looked down,he knew what she went through at home. Her whole family hated her except for for her sister but she was still so young. Her father hits her and so does her cousin theyvebeen doing this to her since she was four,and now shes twelve. Why they hated her no one knew. She was smart, kind, beautiful, and strong not someone you can just start hating over night and ever since her mom and dad split up its been worse. Shes come to school with bandages,cuts,scrapes, and once even broken ribs. When hermom died giving birth to her little sister hanabi hinata couldnt take it she only had a few people that gave her light in this world and the most precious one was taken away

from her forever, she had even stayed at her uncle rankas for a couple of weeks. After her mom and dad split up he took all the money in her name into his because hethought she wanted his money, even though she didnt and she had to become a commoner and at her job at the bar she found ranka. Hinata stayed with her on weekendsand her mom told her about her new friend hinata was happy she had made a friend and someone she could talk to. One weekend she came to find out he had a daughter hinatas age and suggested they hang out together. Hinata and haruhi instantly became best friends instantly, they never stopped talking to each other. They both started

to call each other hi-chan it was quite funny and even referred to hitomi and ranka as their aunt and uncle. After her mom died the only ones there for her were ranka and haruhi and they both knew how she felt poor haruhi lost her mother when she was six. Hinata just stared at karou finding out what he was going to do when his twin brother showed up. Tears started to brim her eyes and she ran home she was leaving forever and never coming back. "hinata come-" that was all she heard before she was out of the beautiful Ouran Middle School to go home and pack to leave forever. As she was looking over the scenery from the plane to konoha."g-g-good b-bye i-ill n-n-never f-forget y-you j-j-japan" she whispered before she shut the window curtain and rolled over to sleep, it was going to be a long flight.


	2. back at last

_**4 years later**_

Standing in front of the school brought up so many memories she didnt want to think about so she just walked in pulling her hood deeper onto her into the building got her a lot of stares and she expected it especially with what she was wearing. She was wearing baggy black sweats and an extra large hoodie with the hood pulled up over her face so that you could only see her mouth, which was set into a hard frown adamantly. As she made her way to the main office she told hanabi to go look for her classes before she got done,she was not in a good mood and could feel a migrane coming on. Rubbing her temples she made her way into the stuffy warm office. At the desk there was a woman who looked to be in her late sixties and the plate said ''. The elderly woman looked up with a weird look on her face and spoke."um may I help you um...?" asked the said woman immediatley replacing the look with a warm smile that made hinata sick to the core.

"Hanabi Hyuuga is starting school today and I want to get the paperwork done...now!" she said impatiently and sighed, she was sure that _they_ were still here and she did not want to run into them. The elderly woman squirmed and rushed up to get the things she needed. The girl scared this woman to no end, she had this dark aura surrounding her and vibrations that just said 'stay the hell away from me or you die'. "h-here you g-go ms." Hinata snatched the papers from her in a very rude manner causing her to stumble backwards. She didn't pay the woman no mind but stalked out the door not forgetting to slam it on the way.

Walking through the halls and stairs of Ouran academy was very weird for her, kind of like deja vu`(and she didnt like it). Although she was greatful that classed were still in and no one was walking the halls. Finishing the last question on the paperwork she looked and was surprised to see herself right in front of a door.' _a music room?' _she thought looking around left to right a couple of times." I have some time to spare" the hooded girl said and with that raised a delicate hand to the beautifully incrested door to step in.

_' Looks normal to me...nothing new her-a piano?' _hinata thought with some new interest. She sat down and slowly but sofly started playing.(A/N:saddness and sorrow:youtube). Even though she was playing she could still hear the door open and some people walk in, but they stopped short and all started listening to the beautiful piece of music that brought tears to their eyes including tamaki. Hinata knew better than to stay but she was too into the music to stop now and no one was stopping her so she wasnt going to until she was done with her composition.

Everyone was sitting there watching her glide her fingers across the keys elegantly and swiftly admiring just how beautiful and magical this was to them. But soon, too soon for their taste the song grew softer and finally drifted to its final keys until it came to a final end.

_**HINATA POV**_

When I turned around I was met with everything, no everyone I was trying to avoid and run away from right in front of me and just wanted to punch them, well two of three anyways. " I'm sorry for intruding" I said in my monotone voice while trying to walk away swiftly until something caught my elbow. The last thing I wanted was him touching me, so I tried to pull out of it, not very hard but enough to attempt to. To no avail his grip was tough, not enough to hurt but enough to keep me firm and steady in my place. "What" I hissed at him making him stumble back a little letting my arm free.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked in a voice just above a whisper. I just smirked said. "hn" and walked over to the door. When I turned to say a 'thank you' I noticed something odd.' _A crossdresser?'_, but she looked oddly familiar...then it hit me. I walked over to her/him (whatever lol) and leaned in close to her ear and said." Its good to see you again...hi-chan" I saw her eyes go wide and I chuckled a bit before walking out the door whispering a small thank you.

_**HARUHI POV**_

'_H-HI-CHAN!, NO IT CANT BE..SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT US! BUT ONLY ONE PERSON CALLS ME HI-CHAN SO IT HAS TO BE-"_. "HARUHIIII MY LOVING DAUGHTER WHAT EVER IS THE MATTER!" he screamed in my face. I didnt want to think about this right now, I sighed and just walked away to go think and maybe have a little nap.

As I layed down on the roof I looked at the clouds trying to hold in my tears, but they betrayed me anyways caressing my face like fresh saltly rain._" Hinata why did you leave me?'_ was the last thing she thought before falling into a deep slumber filled with peaceful and loving memories from her past.


	3. How they met

I do not own naruto or any of the OHSHC members and if any of you couldnt tell this story will be a little bit of AU for hinata and the rest of her family.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a wonderful day for hinata. Her parents werent fighting and her mommy was taking her to see one of her best friends. As they were getting closer and closer to _

_her mommys friends house, hinata noticed that instead of a quiet reserved neighborhood, this one was full of life and everybody was together. It was nothing like the rich _

_neighborhoods her family lived in. All of the kids were playing ogether and the old people were sitting at a corner laughing and talking about their youth. Hinata giggled when _

_one of the old men told the ladies to keep it down and she esponded by hitting him with her cane. Her mother looked down at her and started to laugh with her."Now hinata-_

_chan", her mother started "remember, be polite and use your manners. I think youll like uncle ranka and haru-chan, they cant wait to see you." her mother smiled down at _

_her. Hinata blushed and looked down, _

_"h-hai k-kaa-san".When they finally made it, they rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Hinata was twiddling(sp?) her _

_thumbs nervously while looking at the 'interesting' as her mother was going to knock again the door opened and the only thing hinata could see was a flash _

_of red glomping her and her mother. _

_"HITTTTOMIIII-CHANNNNN YOU FINALLY CAME TO SEEEE MEEE I MISSSEDD YOUUU!" screamed a girlish voice while said _

_person was swinging them in circles. Her mother looked like she was going to be sick, but when he was about to scream again she hit him on the head. "BAKA! your _

_going to hurt hina-chan" she yelled. His eyes abruptly looked to hinata and picked her up in a frantic manner. "OH MY GOSH DID I HURT YOU? ARE YOU SICK? IM SO _

_SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY HINA-CHANNN PLEASE FORGIVEEEE MEEEE!" he yelled in her ears. Hinata giggled at his childish antics, and before she could _

_tell him to calm down a child about her age was standing at the door way with a huge sweatdrop on her forehead. _

_" Dad get inside, the neighbors are watching, do you want them to call the police again?" the younger girl sighed in question. Her father pouted _

_" fine haru-chan but when you yelled at me just then...YOU WERE STILL SOOOOO CUTEEEE!" ranka picked up haruhi and swung her around until she yelled for _

_hitomi to help. She did so by hitting him on the head again and they started bickering on rankas loud comments and mischeif. _

_"d-does t-t-this h-happen everyd-day?" hinata asked the other younger girl giggling watching her mother interact. She had never seen her so happy and the fact that her _

_eyes were practically shining in humor just proves girl sighed again and said, " yes most of the time, but usually its inside the house" she glanced at the open door with a wary eye. _

_" Hey ummmm..." hinata looked up at her _

_"h-hinata h-h-hyuuga" she said with a soft smile. Haruhi returned it and answered the same way _

_"haruhi fujioka, say hinata-chan you want to go inside the house and have something to eat?" hinata was so happy, she had met somebody who didnt despise her by just _

_looking at her and she didnt look at her the same way the people atthe hyuuga household did full of anger and hate, she looked at her with nothing but pure niceness and r_

_respect. " I w-would love t-to haruhi-ch-chan". Leaving the two bickering adults outside they went inside and got something to eat, they also talked about their lives, and _

_things they loved and hated to do. Neither of them knew, but it was the start of a beautiful and unbreakable friendship._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Haruhi remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was one of the best days of her life. She even remembered getting a call from the police department 20 minutes later

to come pick up _**their **_parents. She giggled remembering watching them in the jail cell scratching the back of their necks laughing nervously, while her and hinata were

glaring at them debating on getting them out or not. One thing was for sure though, this wasnt the same hinata she knew back then, but if it really was her she needed to

try and she needed to find her quick before it was too late to get her hi-chan back.


End file.
